Post earrings have become extremely popular in recent years and are currently available in a wide range of styles. Most of the conventional post earrings currently available comprise a decorative ornament which is adapted to be worn on the front side of a pierced ear lobe, an elongated post which extends rearwardly from the ornament and is positionable so that it extends through the aperture or hole in the ear lobe, and an earring clutch which is detachably receivable on the post on the rear side of the ear lobe to prevent the post from being accidentally withdrawn from the aperture in the ear lobe. While a variety of types of clutches have heretofore been available for use in combination with post earrings, one particular type of clutch commonly known as a “bullet” clutch has proven to be popular with the more expensive post earrings. A conventional bullet clutch comprises a generally cylindrical housing which is open at one end thereof and has an aperture therethrough in the opposite end thereof, an insert which is received in the housing, and a metal cap which is received on the open end of the housing. A conventional “bullet” clutch is receivable on the post of an earring so that the post extends through the apertures in the cap and the housing so that the insert in the housing frictionally engages the post to releasably retain the clutch on the earring. While “bullet” clutches of this type have proven to be highly popular and relatively easy to use, they have also had disadvantages. Specifically, it has been found that conventional “bullet” clutches frequently become ineffective after several months because the silicone or rubber inserts used in clutches of this type tend to become hard and brittle, and therefore they become ineffective for frictionally grasping earring posts.
Another form of a clutch is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,050 which employs a housing which is open at one end thereof and preferably has an aperture therethrough in the opposite end thereof. A cap member is secured on the open end of the housing, the cap member having an aperture therethrough which is aligned with the aperture in the housing. A pair of resilient leaves extend inwardly in the housing from the cap member in integral relation therewith and in converging relation with respect to each other so that the leaves preferably meet in substantially face-to-face relation at a point which is spaced from the cap member. The clutch is receivable on the post of an earring so that the post extends through the aperture in the cap member, between the resilient leaves, and through the aperture in the housing. The leaves thus resiliently embrace the post to frictionally retain it in the clutch and thereby releasably secure the clutch on the earring.
However, even with a clutch design as disclosed in the '050 patent the clutch can become rather expensive to manufacture particularly when constructed of precious metal materials such as gold or silver.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a clutch for post earrings in which an improved insert is provided that enable the construction of a more inexpensive product.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved clutch for post earrings and particularly wherein the insert can be constructed of a base metal while the other clutch components are constructed of a precious metal.